


亂入YOSHIKI

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [10]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：熱戀的2017年今晚TOSHI的「Private Toshl生放送」很奇怪，背景一直有雜音⋯⋯
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 3





	亂入YOSHIKI

時間：熱戀的2017年

今晚TOSHI的「Private Toshl生放送」很奇怪，背景一直有雜音，一下子是拖動傢俱的聲音，一下子摔破東西的聲音，彷彿房間外有人在搬家一樣。

但無論再吵，TOSHI都還是一臉鎮定地繼續唸著歌迷來信，並且完全忽略彈幕上對外頭雜音的提問，直到——

「TOSHI、TOSHI，你在幹嘛？我可以進來嗎？」敲門聲和悶聲從畫面傳出，隱約可以聽出是YOSHIKI的聲音。

螢幕頓時被彈幕刷爆。

「咦？哇！等一下，你有穿衣服嗎？沒有穿的話不要進來，現在正在直播⋯⋯」TOSHI猛地轉向他的左邊，驚惶地揮手。

「這個算衣服嗎？裡面的話⋯⋯」然後是YOSHIKI咬字不清的聲音，雖然聽不出來在講什麼，但比剛才大聲許多，也不悶了，聽起來是已經進門了。

「等一下，YO醬，站在那裡就好，不要再前進了，對，好⋯⋯」TOSHI對著他的左邊說，然後把頭轉回畫面，對著鏡頭說：「大家，抱歉，這個傢伙醉了，我去處理一下，現在先切掉畫面一下唷！」

畫面消失的同時，可以聽到TOSHI站起來時椅子發出的聲音，以及顯然已經走到TOSHI面前的YOSHIKI的聲音，YOSHIKI正小聲咕噥著：「為什麼？這邊有地雷嗎？可以踩嗎？這個娃娃是什麼？我踩了喔！」

「對，那個是地雷，很可怕喔，不要踩，我們出去⋯⋯」

幾分鐘後，畫面再度顯現，TOSHI的頭髮比剛才亂一些。

「大家久等了，我回來了！嗯⋯⋯真傷腦筋，什麼都沒說就直接跑來按門鈴⋯⋯」TOSHI苦惱地倒吸了一口氣，「要是我不在家的話，也不知道打算站在門外按到什麼時候⋯⋯嘛⋯⋯因為是YOSHIKI嘛！好像也沒什麼好大驚小怪的。突然之間就醉醺醺地跑來了，但是晚上已經預定好要直播了，也不能臨時取消⋯⋯好不容易把他哄去洗澡，明明平常都要洗很久的，不知道為什麼今天一下子就洗好了。」

「大家還好嗎？剛才說到哪了？」然後讀起彈幕，「嗯？和YOSHIKI一起直播，不，還是不要比較好吧？他現在那個樣子，不知道會幹出什麼事來，以前還在電台噴火呢⋯⋯說起來，我家打火機和酒都有，他不會已經在外面噴起來了吧？怎麼忽然有點擔心。」

他再度念起彈幕：

「嗯？今天最棒的單元？不不不，這可不是預定好的單元啊！」

「嗯？頭髮很亂？因為被YOSHIKI風暴吹過了嘛！」

「『這個算衣服嗎』的『這個』是哪個？啊，那個嗎？就是浴袍，擅自就把我的浴袍拿去穿了⋯⋯」

「裡面有穿嗎？嗯，裡面的話⋯⋯喂！妳們這些傢伙！」

（全文完）


End file.
